Message In A Song
by Raven-2010
Summary: To help Kag Sessh sings a song to send Inu a message, 1 week later Sessh buys a club, during the celebration of it in the club Sugimi & Kag sing The Last Night by skillet sparks fly. Bankotsu, & Kagura sing Give It Up, comedy romance LEMONS Inutaisho/Kag


**I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons**

I don't own **So Far Away **by Avenged Sevenfold, or **The Last Night **by Skillet, **Give It Up **belongs to, and is by me. Written for **DragonInuYouka **who gave me the idea to use the first two songs. A/N I'm sorry everynody there were a lot of errors so I fixed it, and replaced the chapter, sorry for the inconvenience, lol thanks, Inutaisho/Kag

**Message In A Song**

**By Raven 2010 July 22 2011**

**Practice time, the wise ass hanyou, beautiful new girl, the announcement**

Each week Sesshoumaru went to The Silver Dragon club to practice his singing, with the band. His song of choice was So Far Away, he had an amazing voice, and a wide range of singing styles, and was blessed with the ability to be able to sing in any style, an ability few have, Inuyasha loved tormenting him with it

"Aw come on Sesshy sing it to me, I'm your biggest fan" show a girl some love will ya? Inuyasha ragged in a girly voice

"Sorry little bro, I mean little ho I do not swing that way, and I am in no way now, nor will I ever be incestuous" Sesshoumaru retorted

"Sniff, sniff" how can you be so cruel to a girl who love's you? Inuyasha continued

"How dead can a girl be if she continues with this stupidity you call humor?

"I'll give you pups honey" Inuyasha teased "As many as you want, come on a big strong boy like you that ought to be easy"

"It would be easier to neuter you, hehehe" Sesshoumaru said flexing his claws to stress the point

"Ouch" Inuyasha responded and grabbed his crotch "Damn attack a guy below the belt even for you that's low"

"Sessh is being kind, if it was me I'd just remove it balls and all" Kouga added "Damn mutt face you need to get laid" Kouga added

"Yes with the wolf I quite agree" Sesshoumaru said

"Get bent" Inuyasha retorted "When's the last time you got laid? You mangy wolf, your long in need of, and overdue for a good piece of ass" Inuyasha needled

"A shut up mutt face you ain't had none for so long there's moss growing on it, and all your boy parts" Kouga ragged

"Yes little bit take care for next comes the grass" Sesshoumaru razzed

"Ah shut it both of you" why don't you two assholes get married already? Inuyasha retorted

'Because Sesshy's tooo much man for me, and I'd never walk straight again" Kouga wisecracked in a female voice, one of his many abilities

"Be right back" Bankotsu said

"Ok" answered Sesshoumaru, and Kouga

Bankotsu went in the back, then came back up front to the stage "Hey Yash I got a sexy girl who wants to meet you" Bankotsu said

"Really? Inuyasha replied, with glassy, dreamy eyes until he turned and looked "Eeeeek oh no, no fucking way, Bank you dirty bastard" he yelled as he looked upon Keade "You bastard she's old enough to be my mother"

"Okay, okay it was just a joke, don't get your thong in a twist" Bankotsu said

"Hey asshole I do not wear thongs, those are for girls" Inuyasha snapped

"Take a chill pill, the real girl is in back, you can come out now" Bankotsu said

"See sir bitches a lot, your getting the girl despite your lack of humor. She's really hot to lucky bastard" Miroku joked

"Jealous much? Inuyasha gloated

So busy was Inuyasha bantering with the guys that he wasn't paying attention, until he felt a body in back of his, a pair of soft, warm, gentle hands covering his eyes, he was thrilling, and absolutely dying of curiosity. The suspense was killing him unable to take it, or wait any longer he spun around and looked, shock immediately covered his angelic face, he gasped, and was speechless all at the same time

A high pitched "Eeeeeeeeeee" was heard as the hanyou shrieked while looking at none other then Jakotsu "Oh kamis you sick, dirty, low life bastards" Inuyasha yelled "I hope you fuckers get dick gangrene"

Inuyasha then leapt out of his chair and ran, Jakotsu chased him up the street for a while, then fell back letting Inuyasha get way ahead, and returned to the club. Every one was doubled over laughing till their sides, and stomachs ached, it took minutes before they regained their composure

"Shit you bastards are sadistic" Kagura said

"Who us? Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu, Kouga, and Miroku answered

"Bank I love you man" Sango said

"Oh Banky we love you tooo" Kagome, Kagura, and Ayame added

"Love you to girls" Bankotsu replied "I promise you girls will never be bored Banky will always keep you entertained"

"Hey mutt face is my favorite victim, hehehe" Kouga said with a laugh

"Mine to" the other men in unison responded

"Shit I think he may be scarred for life" Ayame stated

"Oh well" the others replied

"So Kagsy what about you and Inuyasha, anything going on there yet? Kagura asked

"Yeah did the stupid mutt make a move yet? Kouga added

"No sadly I think that's become a dead end" Kagome answered

"Miko I think you would be better of to find another to give your heart to. Little brother is to fickle and indecisive" Sesshoumaru stated

'Yup, I guess your right Sessh"

"I wish I weren't" he replied "I tell you what lets give it one last try, be here tonight I will use a song to send a message, Inuyasha may act stupidly but he'll get it"

"Ok thank you Sessh

"I have an invitation, and an announcement, so that you all know there will be a party here in a week, and your all invited to celebrate. Mr Yamamoto the club owner is retiring, and I now own The Silver Dragon" Sesshoumaru told them

"Sessh you bought the club? Shocked Kagome asked

"Indeed I did, the deal will be final in one week, and that's when we'll have the celebration"

"Hey did anybody notice Sugimi lately? Ayame asked

"Yes my dear father is up to something, and I cannot find out what" Sesshoumaru said

**One song says it all, plans**

That night all arrived at the club, after Sesshoumaru had requested they be there, the group took their seats, and waited, Sesshoumaru came out on stage, the lights went down low, and Bankotsu took the microphone

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight Sesshoumaru will be singing So Far Away" Bankotsu announced then handed Sesshoumaru the microphone, before the music started, Sesshoumaru locked eyes with Inuyasha

"This is on behalf of a beautiful young lady, and dear friend, who always gives much, and never asks for anything. And who's been so patiently waiting for so long" Sesshoumaru said

**_So Far Away_**

_**Never bid for anything. Never shamed but never free**_

_**A life to hear the broken heart, with all that it could**_

_**Lived a life so endlessly. Saw beyond what others see**_

_**I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could**_

_**Will you stay, will you run away forever?**_

_**How do I live without the ones I love?**_

_**Still time turns the pages, the book it's burned**_

_**Place and times always on my mind**_

_**I have so much to say but you're so far away**_

_**Plans of what our futures hold, foolish lies growing old**_

_**It seems we're invincible the truth is so cold**_

"Whoa Sessh shot that arrow straight through the heart" Kouga said

"If Inuyasha does not get that message he deserves a slow death" Sango added

"I don't think the rest of us will get a chance, because Sesshoumaru will beat us to it. He will probably most likely kill his brother, or worse keep him alive and torture him to no end for life" Miroka told them

_**A perfect chapter laid to rest**_

_**Now and then I try to find a place in my mind. Where can you stay? You can stay away forever**_

"Yup I say let the mutt live, and make him suffer. Death's to easy, and a quick escape, hehehe" Kouga stated

"Yeah think about it boys he can be Sesshy's big doggie chew toy, woof, woof pant, pant" Kagura added

_**How do I live without the ones I love?**_

_**Time turns the pages the book it's burned**_

_**Place and times always on my mind**_

_**I have so much to say but you're so far away**_

_**Sleep tight, I'm not afraid, the ones that we love are here with me**_

_**Lay a place for me**_

_**Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way to live eternally**_

_**How do I live without the ones I love?**_

"Hey look at dog breaths face he looks like he just swallowed a hot coal' Kouga said

"Yes and if it travels to far down somebody's gonna get his cookies burned off" Miroku wisecracked

"You're a sick man Miroku" Kagura said

_**How do I live without the ones I love?**_

_**Time turns the pages the book it's burned**_

_**Place and times always on my mind**_

_**And the light you left remains but it's hard to stay**_

_**When I have so much to say and your so far away**_

_**I love you. You were ready**_

_**The pain is strong and urges rise, but I'll see you when it lets me**_

_**Your pain is gone your hands untied**_

"That part says a lot" do you think his brain absorbed it yet? Ayame asked

"Well if not we can always drill a hole, and attach it to a feed line and play the song through the line to the brain about a hundred times, hehehe" Sango said

_**So far away**_

_**And I need you**_

_**So far away**_

_**And I need you to know. Need you to know**_

Though wide eyed Inuyasha managed to hide most of his shock, he successfully stifled the sound of a heavy gulp "What the fuck? He mumbled

His eyes still on Inuyasha "Well? Sesshoumaru said after the music finished

"Damn fluffy you are fucked up" Inuyasha said knowing Sesshoumaru hated the name

"Being fucked up, and getting fucked is way better then being a brainless, vapid simp like you" Sesshoumaru insulted

"Screw you" Inuyasha retorted jumped up, and ran out of the club

"Well we have our answer" Kagome said half hurt mixed with sarcasm "Bottoms up" she said then drank a cup of sake straight down

"Whoa Kagsy are you gassing the car? Cause that shit could fuel rocket ships" Ayame said

"Yeah beautiful that's the strong shit to" Bankotsu said

"Great pain killer, best of all it's all natural. After all I just lost a hundred and seventy pounds of pain" Kagome wise cracked

"Miko I am truly sorry, I really thought he would do something" Sesshoumaru said

"Nah don't be Sessh you did more with that one song then lame ass ever did inside of a whole year" Kagome answered

"I shall return" Sesshoumaru said, then excused himself. Once in the office in back he made a call

"Hello?

"Father the fool did it, just as I suspected but hoped he wouldn't do" Sesshoumaru said

"Lovely if I shoved an arrow up his butt he would not get the message" Sugimi stated "Well now he has no right to go into his jealous tantrums when another male shows interest in our miko"

"Agreed"

"Son your awfully quiet, your going to torment your brother" aren't you?

"Hm" was Sesshoumaru's response "And what of you father you are up to no earthly good" and what might it be?

"You'll find out"

"When? Sesshoumaru asked

"Oh alright you giant pup, at the club the night of the party" how is the miko? Sugimi inquired

"She is drinking Sake like water, demon sake"

"Bring her here when you leave the club" Sugimi said

"Will do father"

**The morning after, it's my bone**

Kagome awoke the next morning, when she opened her eyes, she looked not believing what she was seeing and rubbed her blurry eyes, then looked again that's when she realized she wasn't in her own room. And also found that she was wearing a lovely pair of light blue pajamas, and found a robe that was left for her on the bed

Then the scent of a delicious coffee hit her nose, it was Sugimi's personal favorite, that instantly made her fully wake up, she then knew she was in his estate. She put her robe on, and made her way to the kitchen, and was in no way prepared for the sight she was soon to see, as she neared the kitchen she heard grunts, and muffled sounds coming from within

"What the hell? she thought

Kagome entered the kitchen and there it was a ball of what could only be described as a mass of arms, legs, fangs, claws, and hair, along with lots of growling rolling around on the floor. Her eyes went wide although hilarious she had never seen a sight like this in all her life, she watched for a little while longer enjoying the show then

"Stop" she said in a stern tone

"Ohhh shit" Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Sugimi answered

All three immediately came to a screeching halt, when they stopped that is when Kagome saw the prize they'd been battling over in all it's glory a huge bone that could have easily been shared by all three. But unwilling to share each one wanted soul claim to it, Kagome smiled widely, then put her hand on her hips

"Well boys since you three cant behave, and share maybe I'll just have to take it away from you" she said with a smirk

"Whine" was their response "Pant, pant, pant" they did begging doggie style, with whines, and whimpers

"Awww three full grown Inu's rolling around on the floor and acting like spoiled brat pups, how cute" Kagome teased "Okay bone's mine"

"Growl" was heard from all three while they held on with their fangs

"Ok boys be that way, no meat for a month. And you know how much you three love and cherish steaks" Kagome said

"Nooo" they said as they simultaneously opened their mouths to protest dropping the bone

"Thanks boys" Kagome said and at the same time grabbed the bone

"Miko" Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru said in their usual tone

"No wench you can't, even you ain't that rotten" Inuyasha protested

"Come on miko we're friends" Sesshoumaru tried bribery

"Miko after all the years we know one another" Sugimi said trying to charm her

"Nope that is not going to work on me boys" Kagome said

"Wenches" Inuyasha said

"Females a male has no hope of winning" said Sesshoumaru

"Agreed, a male has already lost the war before the battle has even started" Sugimi added

"I will give it back" she said

"Really? they replied

"Yes but only if it is equally divided into three pieces, and shared" Kagome informed them

"Awww" the three groaned

"Sorry it's that or nothing" she warned

"Alright wench you win" Inuyasha yielded

"Very well as you wish" Sesshoumaru conceded

"Agreed I give you my word I will divide in into three's" Sugimi promised

"Beautiful" Kagome said, then handed Sugimi the bone

True to his word he began breaking the bone, handing the first piece to Sesshoumaru, the Second to Inuyasha, Kagome smiled. It wasn't until Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha looked at their pieces that they realized exactly what their dear father had to done, then two sets of growls were heard

"Dad you rat bastard" Inuyasha snapped

"Traitorous dog" Sesshoumaru insulted

"Hehehe sorry boys the biggest dog gets the biggest piece, and I am the biggest dog" Sugimi ragged, then turned and ran

"Daaaaad get back here you wuss" Inuyasha barked

"Father you dirty dog come back here this instant"

"Do try and keep up pups" Sugimi replied and sped up his pace "So young so slow" he taunted

"They are worse then puppies" Kagome said

**Club surprise, celebration, message in a song**

A week later Sesshoumaru officially had full ownership of The Silver Dragon club, and it that night would be the big celebration, Sugimi had his own surprise to spring, a real mind blower. Sugimi, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha dressed, and readied to leave and head out to the club, Sugimi wore sexy black leather pants with a rose red shirt, Sesshoumaru wore a silver white outfit, Inuyasha wore a light blue one

Kagome wore a sexy hugs every curve hugging knee length peach colored dress, with matching shoes, and rose in her hair, she was the vision of an angel. Ayame dressed in light pink, Kagura was wearing light green, and Sango was dressed all in red, and all looked like goddesses in their sexy clothes, everyone arrived at the club and exchanged compliments, took their seats, had a few drinks, relaxed, and talked, Bankotsu came in wearing an orchid color pants, and shirt that showed off his muscles

"Hey Banky looking sexy" Kagura said in a teasing tone

"Bankotsu" or should I say Sexykotsu? Kagome complimented

"Howl" came from Ayame "Delicious"

"Very jumpable" Sango commented with a grin

"Banky honey if you swung that way I'd marry you" Jakotsu ragged

"Thank you beautiful ladies" Bankotsu replied "And Jakotsu shut up before I thump you"

"Why Banky you'd sniff, sniff hit a girl" he teased and feigned tears

"No smart ass if you were a girl I'd just spank you, then let you go"

"Banky give spanky hurts so good" Jakotsu joked

"Jeez" why don't you two get a room already? Inuyasha wisecracked "Owww" what the fuck was that for? He whined when Bankotsu's fist connected with his head

"That's for being a sick, needs a boyfriend asshole" Bankotsu answered

"Fuck you I like girls" Inuyasha complained

"Dog breath you've been yanking the guys chain mercilessly" Kouga said

"Well folks I gotta go set up with the band" Bankotsu said

"Pup if you dare say such things to me I shall and will enjoy throttling you" Sugimi warned "And with one swipe of my claws turn you into a woman"

"Gulp, p, pop y, your sick" Inuyasha said in a fearful tone

"Me I will simply kill you slowly" Sesshoumaru promised smiling evilly "Resurrect, then kill you again"

"Stupid dogs" Inuyasha wisecracked

"One dog knocking other dogs" Kouga ragged

"Oh crap I forgot" Inuyasha said, Sugimi was chomping at the bit wanting to spring his surprise "Stupid wolf"

Bankotsu came out "Ladies, and gentlemen we have a special treat for you tonight, Sugimi Taisho father of The Silver Dragon's new owner Sesshoumaru will be singing The Last Night"

Sugimi hopped up on stage, and sprung phase one of his plan "I will need a woman to sing the female parts in this song" Kagome would you do the honors?

"Oh, okay"

"Do not be shy dear, with a voice like yours you could go pro" Sugimi praised, then helped her up on stage "Ready?

"Sugimi I was born ready" Kagome teased

"What the hells the old man up to? Inuyasha questioned "I think there's something more going on here, the sneaky bastard's up to something"

"Shut up, remain quiet, listen, and watch" Sesshoumaru told him, the music started, Sugimi and Kagome stood facing each other

_**The last night**_

_**You come to me with scars on your wrist. You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this**_

Kagome

_**I just came to say goodbye, I didn't want you to see me cry. I'm fine**_

Sugimi

_**But I know it's a lie**_

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone, look me in the eyes so I know you know**_

_**I'm everywhere you want me to be**_

_**The last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go**_

_**I'm everything you need me to be**_

_**Your parents say everything is your fault. But they don't know you like I like I know you they don't know you at all**_

Kagome

_**I'm so sick of when they say it's just a phase, you'll be okay, your fine**_

Sugimi

_**But I know it's a lie**_

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone, look me in the eyes so I know you know**_

_**I'm everywhere you want me to be**_

_**The last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go**_

_**I'm everything you need me to be**_

_**The last night away from me**_

_**The night is so long when everything's wrong**_

_**If you give me your hand I will help you hold on**_

_**Tonight, tonight**_

"Father you sneaky dog your up to something big, I can feel it, I can hardly wait" Sesshoumaru thought

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone, look me in the eyes so I know you know **_

_**I'm everywhere you want me to be**_

_**The last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go**_

"Ah huh, anytime now, and I know it is going to be a real treat" Sesshoumaru thought

_**I'm everything you need me to be**_

_**I won't let you say goodbye and I'll be your reason why**_

_**The last night away from me, away from me**_

Next everyone would be caught completely off guard, the second the music finished, Sugimi's lips descended upon Kagome's _**"Whaaaaat? **_Inuyasha yelled

"Yay father get the miko, get the miko" Sesshoumaru cheered, then shocked the hell out of the group when he got up, and actually did a happy dance "Sesshy happy now, hehehe"

"Sesshoumaru you brainless dick dad, wench" Inuyasha said

"Yes it's beautiful" is it not?

"Gods damn it he can't" Inuyasha barked

"Oh now you express an interest" Sesshoumaru replied "And kami's bless it"

Inuyasha almost lost his sanity when one of Kagome's legs went over his father's hip, and Sugimi with one hand held it up by the thigh, Inuyasha went to get up and charge toward the stage, before he knew it he was bound like a mummy tied to the chair. Sugimi slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she allowed it, Inuyasha screamed for somebody to stop it, then was about to bellow, and that's when he quickly found himself gagged

"You'll not interfere little brother" Sesshoumaru said with a sadistic smile "You've repeatedly been given to much time, and to many chances, and have wasted them all, you will remain quiet, and not interfere, I will not allow it"

"Ya or we'll dissect you" Kouga said, and he and Sesshoumaru flexed their claws, while staring menacingly at him, with sadistic smirks

"Aw don't worry Yash baby I'll keep you company" Jakotsu ragged just to yank Inuyasha's chain

A muffled "Eeeeew" was heard from the hanyou "Growl

A streak of light past by at high inhuman speed, went out through the door of the club, Sugimi, and Kagome completely disappeared "Have fun miko and father" Sesshoumaru said

**A new beginning,, happiness found, park pleasure**

Once he reached his destination Sugimi stopped, then gracefully landed, holding Kagome in his arms, and their lips still connected., no words were spoken, tongues danced, hands roamed, and explored. Both wanted it down and dirty so foreplay was out, well at least until another time, they were well hidden beneath the big weeping willow trees long dipping, touching the ground branches in the back of park that wasn't far from the club

**Lemon starts**

Instantly both were naked before each other, the two pulled back from the kiss so they could gaze upon each others nude forms, lips were soon locked again. Next Kagome was on her back, mounted by Sugimi who wasted no time entering her hot sheath, her tightness gripped his shaft like a hot glove, despite the loss of her virginity never once did she cry out, or flinch in pain, but only felt painless faint pressure when her barrier broke

He moved slowly relishing the feel of the hot sheath surrounding, and holding his stiff rod, she clamped her hands onto his body as her climaxes hit her. Sugimi pulled his lips from hers, sensually kissed her neck and found that it made her even hotter, and he used it to his advantage, he trailed kisses, and nipped his way up and down her neck, when he got to the left side beneath her ear

"Kagome be my mate?

"Y, yes" she gasped, while she felt that familiar twinge deep within

Feeling his own dam about to burst, and hers nearing fast "Kagome" he said, it started, and his fangs sunk into her neck

"Sugimi" she moaned, then transformed, and repeated his actions

As his massive release dragged him into mindless bliss "Kagome mate" he responded

"Sugimi it's, it's almost to much" she managed to say _**"My Sugimiiiii" **_she called out

"_**Uhhhhh **_Kagome" they continued for several hours before returning to the club

**Lemon ends**

When they returned to the club they would be treated something new, Kagura had a surprise for them, something she'd been working on ever since Sesshoumaru gave the invite to the celebration. She did not get chance to give it before Sugimi, and Kagome disappeared, when they stepped inside she readied herself

The music started the second the new mates walked through the door, Bankotsu announced "Kagura, and I will be performing Give It Up, a song our Kagura wrote, for a very special pair"

_**Give It Up**_

Bankotsu

_**Give it up, give it up, give it up you know that's the way I like it**_

_**Yeah I know you want this as badly as I do, before the night is through I'll have you. Move your body **__**up **_

_**on mine ya make me hungry for more, you make me pine. Knew you were mine the second you **__**walked **_

_**through the door, and stepped onto the dance floor, moving your ass against my rock make **__** me swoop **_

_**down on you like a hawk**_

"Holy shit that's hot" Said Kouga

"Makes ya wanna bone somebody" don't it? Miroku commented, then with a lecherous look, and batted his eye brows

"Perv" Sango, Ayame, and Kagome teased

"He's just a fun loving womanizer" Sugimi teased, and pulled Kagome onto his lap

Kagura

_**Give it up, give it up, give it up you know that's the way I like it**_

_**I feel your arms around my waist wanna kiss your lips have a taste, your hands roam my body, baby your **_

_**such a flirt then I feel your hands travel up under my skirt. I get poked in the rear by your stick somebody **_

_**wants to play dip the wick, I'll take you in the back room bump, and jump you, we'll slip and slide what a **_

_**wonderful ride, you'll be lucky if you can walk when I'm through**_

"Damn Kagura's a sexy, kinky bitch" Ayame said wearing a smirk

"That a girl Kagura get the baloney pony" Sango joked, Kagura snirked

Bankotsu

_**Give it up, give it up, give it up you know that's the way I like it**_

_**Hold you close don't want to let you go, the way you slide and glide, baby there's no place to hide, girl I'll make **_

_**you feel me only I can heal thee. The way you grind woman are you trying to blind me with all this ecstasy? it's **_

_**pure bliss **_

"Banky want hanky panky" Ayame teasingly said

Kagura

_**Give it up, give it up, give it up you know that's the way I like it**_

_**I can feel how much you need me lets open it up, and set it free, I'm so far gone I've got a fire I'm burning with **_

_**desire, deep within I'm full of sin, I'll open the door and let you in. Baby I am a sinner in need of salvation, feel you **_

_**close you're a drug I'm addicted and need a dose**_

"Kagura has a true talent for writing lusty lyrics" Sugimi said

"Makes me wanna do things to you" Kagome whispered in his ear

"Is that so mate?

**Lemon starts**

Next Kagome was in the back of the club in a dark corner, being held up by her highly turned on mate, who at the same time relentlessly pounded into her "Oh fuck Sugimi feels so good, uhhhhh"

Bankotsu

_**Give it up, give it up, give it up you know that's the way I like it**_

_**Lay you down your body fits perfectly to mine baby in pleasure I'm going to make you whine, we start of slow wanna **_

_**let the energy flow. You call out my name driving me insane I promise after tonight you will never be the same, feel **_

_**your hands roam my body showing me just how much you want me, then as you take your first leap into ecstasy in your **_

_**eyes a look of paradise I see**_

"Harder, fuck me harder" Kagome said in a lustful crazed voice

"Yes Kagome yes" he moaned as his own pleasurable feelings took him over

"Baby give it to me" he hit her sweet spot _**"Holy shit Sugimi"**_

"_**Ughhhhh" **_he responded, as both exploded with mind blowing force

**Lemon ends**

_**Give it up, give it up, give it up you know that's the way I like it. Come on set us free, lets share sweet ecstasy, give it up to **_

_**me, give it up to me**_

The song ended applause filled the club, Kagura, and Bankotsu stood next to each other and took a bow saying "Thank you"

"It seems dear father had to take a break" Sesshoumaru joked

"You know what they say Sessh? Miroku said

"No enlighten me"

"Train kept rollin all night long" Miroku teased

"Yes but I think fathers train has been derailed" Sesshoumaru wisecracked, smack upside the head "What the hell?

"You leave my train alone pup" Sugimi's ragged

"Choo, choo" Kagome said with a smirk, then winked

Then un gagged Inuyasha added "Ooooo pops ain't gonna be sick cause for a long time he played dip the wick, surprised he can still walk"

"Inuyasha? Kagome called

"Yeah what wench"

"Sit" still bound to the chair he went over chair and all

"Kagomeeeee, fuck even for you that was dirty" Inuyasha whined

"What I only said si" she was faking repeating the word

"No, no don't" Inuyasha pled

With one swipe of his claws Sesshoumaru sliced through the ropes freeing the poor hanyou from the binding "Little brother you really do drink to much, tsk, tsk, tsk such a bad habit" Sesshoumaru ragged

"Well fluffy better then spending all my time wearing makeup, and looking like a girly doll like you" Inuyasha retorted "And I hardly drink, and damn sure haven't had any booze tonight, so up yours"

"Poor little hanyouess did that widdle bump on your head make you forget you're a girl? Sesshoumaru taunted

"Lump, what lump? I don't have a lump numb nuts" Inuyasha replied thump "Ow"

"Now you do" Seshoumaru said

"Full grown Inu's and they still act like feuding pups" Sugimi commented

"He started it" both Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha responded

"And both are childish fools" Sugimi said put one hand on top of each of their heads, and mussed their hair "But I'll keep ya anyway" he teased

"Awwww come on" both protested, then fixed their hair

"Congratulations" the group said to Kagome, and Sugimi, thanked them

"Pops played doctor and took Kagome's temperature" Inuyasha who never learns ragged

"He was a good boy remembered how, and sawed the wood, log strokes" hah dad?

In a blindingly fast streak it flashed past by the eyes of the others, who stood up, and followed close behind, a high pitched shriek was heard, when they arrived and stood outside the men's bathroom door, what they saw next sent them into fits of laughter. Sugimi, had Inuyasha in a headlock, bent over a sink, and with his free hand was shampooing Inuyasha's hair with soap, and ice cold water, as the hanyou shrieked from the shock of the cold water the group laughed harder

"Dad what the fuck? Inuyasha asked "Stooooop"

"I am just washing that dirty mind of yours, since it seems to be as filthy as that sewer you call a mouth" Sugimi said in a mocking tone

"Come on man it's freezing, ya could at least use warm water"

"True but the colder the water the better the cleansing" Sugimi ragged

"Let me go ya old goat" Inuyasha protested

"Not until you are clean"

"This is dog abuse, I should call the animal abuse line, and report your evil ass" Inuyasha said

"Yes and if you were a mortal dog you could, but we are dog demons so you cant, hahaha" Sugimi taunted "Besides they cannot use a phone fool"

"Man I hate stupid dogs"

"_**Washing the fur, washing the fur this is how we keep a clean, shiny coat by washing the fur" **_Sugimi sang

After a good long cold rinse Sugimi let his frosty, fuming pup go "Why little brother your fur has never looked shinier, or lovelier" Sesshoumaru ragged, Inuyasha's response was giving him the finger

"Hey dog breath bout time" how longs it been since the last wash three months? Kouga needled

"Want me to curl it for you? Pretty please, pretty please, can I? Sango ragged

"Ya right after I scalp you" Inuyasha replied, while trying to dry his hair with paper towels

"You know little brother clean dogs with shiny fur, and soft pelts get more women" Sesshoumaru teased

"Fuck you fluffy" Inuyasha shot back "Stupid fur ball"

"Ooo can I play with it? Kagura asked acting like a fan girl to bug him

"It'll never look as pretty as mine" Bankotsu said to rile his friend, oh how they loved tormenting him

"Same here" Sesshoumaru agreed

"Now it only needs one last finishing touch" Ayame said, then quickly sprayed his hair with her floral scented perfume knowing that males hated wearing it "There all finished"

"Oh shit" Kouga whispered to Sesshoumaru "This'll do it"

"Get ready" Miroku said

"That's it you sons of bitches" Inuyasha snapped, and the chase began

After they were gone "Mate? Sugimi said then batted his eyes

"Um what are you up to? Kagome inquired

"Ever done it in the men's room? He teased\

"You gotta be kiddin" before she could finish she was bent over the sink, with Sugimi behind her plundering her heated depths "Uh, uh Sugimi" both soon climaxed, and then continued their fun


End file.
